


War Of Hearts

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Canon Character Death - Callan, Mention of Canon Character Death - Llane, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I love the song War Of Hearts by Ruelle, and while listening to it recently I was struck by how much of a LionTrust song it was. Hence this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the song War Of Hearts by Ruelle, and while listening to it recently I was struck by how much of a LionTrust song it was. Hence this fic.

Come to me  
In the night hours  
I will wait for you  
And I can’t sleep  
Cause thoughts devour  
Thoughts of you consume   
-  
Khadgar tosses and turns in his bed, trying to will himself to sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Lothar’s face. The man has gotten under his skin, has gotten into his mind, and Khadgar thinks he’ll go mad. He wants to be the one Lothar desires, wants to feel the older man’s hands on his body, wants to bend and break and be remade into whatever Lothar needs him to be.  
-  
I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you   
-  
Lothar walks down the halls, stopping outside of Khadgar’s room, his hand raised to knock on the door. The young mage has wormed his way into Lothar’s life, awakening parts of Lothar that he had thought were dead and buried. He’d fallen for the young mage almost right away, but had refused to act on those feelings, unwilling to corrupt one so young and innocent. He’d thrown himself at Garona, knowing nothing would happen between the two of them, using her as a distraction to stop him from going after the young man who held his heart. Without knocking Lothar walked away quickly, heading into his own room.  
-  
Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you  
Shadows creep  
And want grows stronger  
Deeper than the truth   
-  
They’re standing in the war room, both of them not wishing to leave the other’s presence, yet both knowing that they can’t stay there forever. Khadgar almost speaks, but stops himself, afraid that he’ll let Lothar in on his secret wants and desires. Likewise Lothar too remains silent, wanting what he believes he can never have.  
-  
I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you   
-  
Khadgar watches Lothar with Garona and his heart breaks. The half-orc is interested in Lothar, Khadgar can tell, and from how Lothar is acting he returns those feelings. Khadgar knows he should leave this place, should go far away from Lothar and Garona and the whole damn mess, but he can’t leave, he’s needed. His heart breaks every time he sees Lothar smile at the beautiful, exotic, green-skinned woman, but he can’t help himself. He’s in love with the other man, desperately, head over heels in love with him.  
-  
I can’t help but be wrong in the dark  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts  
I can’t help but want oceans to part  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts   
-  
The alcohol is flowing almost as fast as the blood that was spilled that day. The bar is empty, save the barkeep, Lothar, and Khadgar, and Lothar is well on his way to being drunker than he has ever been before. The barkeep whispers something to Khadgar, and the mage nods, taking the keys from the man, watching as he leaves. Lothar sobs brokenly, his heart torn apart as the image of his dead son fills his mind once more. Khadgar is there, pulling Lothar into his arms, holding him, allowing the Lion of Stormwind to let out his emotions, to feel the grief that Khadgar can practically feel radiating off the man.   
“I have to tell you,” Lothar says, his voice slurred with booze, “I love you. I had to let you know. I can’t risk losing you without you knowing how I feel.”  
Khadgar’s heart breaks, thinking that Lothar must believe that Garona is there.  
“My enticing, beautiful, frustrating mage. I know you don’t feel the same way, but I needed to tell you, Khadgar.”  
-  
I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you   
-  
Khadgar helps Lothar down off the bar, leading him upstairs to one of the bedrooms the Inn boasts. When Lothar sits down, Khadgar races back down the stairs, locking up the doors before returning to Lothar. The man is half asleep, hanging half off the bed, and Khadgar helps him fully lie down. He helps the older man out of his boots, and removes his own footgear, coming to lay beside the older man on the bed. He’s almost instantly wrapped in Lothar’s arms, and feels a sense of home he’s never felt before.  
“I love you too, Lothar.”  
Lothar smiles, an honest smile, still tinged with the grief he is feeling, but a smile nevertheless. He kisses Khadgar softly, barely a brushing of lips and then pulls the mage tighter to his chest, falling asleep with his love close to his heart.  
-  
I can’t help but be wrong in the dark  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts  
I can’t help but want oceans to part  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts   
-  
The King is dead and Lothar is made Regent Lord. Khadgar himself is the new Guardian. There is war, one that all know will be bloody. They have their responsibilities, to the kingdom, to their world, but most importantly to each other. Every night that they can they return to their shared rooms. Every night they reaffirm their love to each other, be it physically or just with words. And every night they sleep, wrapped in each others’ arms, holding onto their anchors in the storm that the war has caused.


End file.
